A Request
by saavik55
Summary: One night, Olivia asks for a special favor from Alex and Alex happily satisfies her.  Can be read as a stand-alone or as a prequel to Short Fall, Long Climb.


Alex breathed a deep sigh of relief and ran a hand to smooth a few strands of hair that had escaped from her tightly wound bun. This was a day that couldn't have ended soon enough. Usually, putting away a perp made her feel a little better, like she had improved the world a tiny bit. But sometimes the cases were so horrible that, no matter the outcome, Alex couldn't seem to shake the filth from her mind.

She shoved a few more papers into her briefcase before snapping it shut and slipping her arms into her jacket. At least today was Friday and she had plans to go over to Olivia's. If anything could soothe her, it was holding her brunette lover close under their blankets. And maybe a little more action than holding was in order tonight, she thought, smirking to herself. The smile not quite leaving her lips, Alex locked her office and headed for her car for the short trip to Liv's apartment.

Alex brushed the remaining snowflakes from her lashes and hat as she shoved the key into Olivia's apartment door. She couldn't wait to kick off her heels and throw on a pair of her girlfriend's flannel pants. For a reason Alex couldn't explain, Olivia's clothes always felt more comfortable than her own. Perhaps she enjoyed that they still smelled like Olivia, like leather and coffee and fresh cotton. Or perhaps she loved feeling that much closer to the brunette. In any case, once she unlocked the door, she made a beeline for Olivia's dresser, looking forward to her favorite blue plaid pair and old gray t-shirt.

She made it no further than dropping her briefcase in the hall, however, when a delicious smell stopped her short. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of sweet garlic and searing scallops. Olivia was a wonderful cook, though she rarely had the time, and this was Alex's favorite dish. Alex shrugged off her coat and suit jacket, hanging them up slowly, enjoying the gradual build of anticipation. She knew that Olivia only cooked this on special occasions or when she wanted something; Alex could hardly wait to find out what that was.

Alex leaned against the kitchen's doorjamb and smiled at the sight before her. Olivia was carefully spooning the sizzling scallops onto two plates, nudging them to sit perfectly next to small nests of garlicky pasta and florets of steamed broccoli. She wore black, a cashmere sweater hugging her curves and pearl earrings glinting palely from beneath her short, dark hair. "Hi," Alex said softly.

Olivia started and glanced at Alex over her shoulder. "Hi Alex. I didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed," Alex crooned seductively. She sauntered into the kitchen, pressing herself against Olivia's curves, resting her chin on Olivia's shoulder. She pressed a kiss to Olivia's cheek and inhaled her subtle perfume mixed with the delicate smell of the scallops. "Smells good," she purred, wrapping her arms around Olivia's waist and eliciting an amused grin from her lover.

Olivia turned in Alex's arms and returned the blonde's kiss, her lips soft and supple against Alex's. "Get the wine, darling," she said, still amused, "and let's eat."

They ate quietly, the silence only broken by the clink of their forks and sparse talk about Alex's unpleasant day in court. Alex was curious; Olivia seemed nervous about something, keeping her eyes from meeting Alex's, tapping her foot impatiently. Finally, Alex decided to break the silence. "Sweetie, what's this all about?" she asked.

Olivia choked a little on her sip of wine and immediately flushed. "Um, isn't it ok for a woman to do something nice for her girlfriend once in a while?" she spluttered.

Alex laughed lightly as her girlfriend's obvious discomfort. "I guess, Liv, but I know that you never make scallops for me if you don't have something on your mind. So, out with it!"

Olivia flushed a deeper shade of red and she set her fork down slowly, clearly buying a few extra seconds. "Alex, there's something I've been wanting to ask you," she said. "I don't know if you're interested…" She trailed off, fingers nervously scratching at a tiny blemish on the surface of the table. Alex reached over to still Olivia's hand with her own.

"It's alright, baby. I'm listening," she murmured, growing more curious by the moment. She didn't think she had ever seen Olivia blush so sweetly.

Olivia glanced up and met Alex's blue gaze for a split second before quickly looking back down. "I was just thinking, that there's something I'd like for us to do. Um, in bed." Alex's eyes crinkled warmly and she waited patiently for her girlfriend to continue. This conversation was getting more intriguing by the minute.

"Uh, I love, uh, you know, making love to you like we do now. But I was thinking, uh, that I'd like it if you would …" Olivia trailed off again.

Alex strained to keep the excitement from her expression, as Olivia was obviously feeling very serious about this. "Go on, honey," she said.

Olivia took a deep breath and decided to just blurt it out; no amount of dancing around was going to make this less awkward. After all, the worst thing Alex could say was no. "Alex," she said, "I was wondering if you'd tie me up. You know, maybe you could take control."

The silence rang loudly for a moment while Olivia continued to fidget and Alex internalized. She then reached across the table and cupped her fingers under Olivia's chin, coaxing Olivia's gaze up to meet her own. "Olivia," she said, "I'm overwhelmed. I'm glad you asked. You have no idea how long I've thought about this, about how much I'd like to see you submit to me like that." Alex smiled warmly at Olivia, though a hint of something predatory flashed in her blue eyes.

Olivia suddenly shot up from the table, nearly upsetting her wine glass in the process. "I, uh, stopped by a store on the way home from work," she blurted. "I bought something." She darted clumsily across the room and picked up a small shopping bag from the couch. She hurriedly handed it to Alex, her blush spreading to her neck and cleavage. Alex accepted the bag and reached curiously inside. Her eyes widened in surprise when she withdrew the bag's contents and a shudder of pure desire quivered through her body.

It was a collar, made of cream colored leather, soft and cool under Alex's fingers. She ran her thumb over the silvery buckle, pausing to enjoy the shivers the sensation caused. She slowly raised her eyes to look at Olivia. The brunette stood awkwardly, looking intently at the carpet next to Alex's chair and plucking uncomfortably at the seam in her pants. Alex continued to rub the smooth leather and a grin spread across her face. This hadn't been the evening that she had expected, but certainly one that she would enjoy.

"Olivia, come here," she said, a certain bite of command in her voice. Olivia hesitated but obeyed, moving close to her lover. "Kneel, darling," continued Alex. Olivia's eyes flew to meet Alex's but she complied, dropping to her knees in front of her lover. Alex reached out and brushed the backs of her fingers across Olivia's warm cheek. "Before we do this," she started, "we have to make some rules. First, you need a safe word so that you can tell me to stop at any time. How about Christmas? Can you remember that?" Olivia nodded.

"If you want to, you can say that word and I'll stop whatever I'm doing and untie you. Now, here are some of my rules. Whenever you wear this, you must follow them or you will be punished. You may do nothing unless you ask permission. You must call me ma'am unless I tell you otherwise. Do you understand?"

Olivia nodded again and jumped when Alex's caressing hand suddenly tightened around her jaw. "Do you understand?" Alex repeated, a note of menacing coloring her voice.

"Yes, ma'am," Olivia whispered through the cloud of desire that fogged her rational thoughts. Alex's hand released its hold and resumed stroking for a moment. Alex slowly and gently wrapped the collar around Olivia's neck, noticing that Olivia's breath hitched as she clicked the buckle shut. Alex admired the contrast of the light leather against Olivia's olive skin for a long second while she checked to make sure it wasn't too tight.

Alex stood and helped Olivia to her feet. She leaned in and kissed the brunette, slim fingers hooking under the collar to hold her close. Breaking the kiss, Alex stepped away and ordered, "Liv, go into the bedroom and undress. I want you to kneel at the end of the bed and fold your hands on your knees. Do you understand?"

Olivia nodded and turned to obey. Alex's hand shot out and gripped the collar, yanking Olivia back firmly. "What?" she asked.

Olivia shuddered and responded, "Yes, ma'am."

"That's better," Alex nodded. "Now be a good girl and run along." She was excited to see Olivia obeying. This was far more intriguing than even her fantasies about this night. The anticipation of accepting Olivia's gift of submission was overwhelming and Alex had to fight to resist the urge to run after her girlfriend and ravish her right there. However, Alex was determined to make this a night that neither of them would forget soon.

Alex took her time carrying their plates to the kitchen and rinsing them in the sink. She wanted to give Olivia time to undress and a few extra minutes to let her anticipation build. She also needed a few minutes for herself; if she wanted to do this properly, she would need to cool down. Her fantasy was coming true and she was unwilling to rush it.

Once she was sure that Olivia had had sufficient time to obey, she strolled confidently down the hall to the bedroom. She schooled her expression into her best courtroom façade and entered the room, flipping on the lamp in the corner. Olivia jumped a little but remained on her knees and Alex thought her knees would fold at the sensuality of the scene before her. Olivia was kneeling at the foot of the bed, facing the wall so that Alex could see her profile silhouetted in the warm lamp light. She had undressed as Alex had ordered and her skin was flushed from nerves and arousal. Her nipples were pebbled and erect from the slight chill of the air against her warm skin and she carefully kept her head bowed, eyes fixed on the rug.

"Good girl," Alex purred, heels clicking languorously as she walked slowly toward her girlfriend. She reached out and caressed Olivia's dark hair, a reward for her girlfriend's good behavior. "Darling, are you ready? Do you remember the word?" she asked clearly, wanting the brunette's explicit permission before beginning to play.

"Yes, ma'am," Olivia responded softly, eyes still downcast.

"Good," Alex said in a commanding tone. "Now, I want you to undress me. Slowly." She sat gracefully on the bed, reclining on her elbows to give her girlfriend a deliciously tantalizing view, and extended a still-shod foot towards the brunette. Olivia crawled the few feet toward her expectant lover, unable to keep herself from licking her lips in anticipation. She knelt again and ran her hands tenderly over Alex's calve, relishing the feeling of the silk knee highs she wore. Olivia trembled a little as she felt the rush of warmth between her legs and she gently slipped Alex's shoe from her foot. She scratched the backs of her nails up Alex's stocking and, hooking a finger under the top, slid it down agonizingly slowly. She dropped it on the floor and raised the foot to her mouth, gently pressing her lips to each toe and tickling under the arch with one long finger.

Alex giggled for a moment before catching herself and, forcing herself back into her dominant role, growled menacingly. Olivia set Alex's foot back onto the rug and proceeded to repeat the process on the other foot. Once it was bare, she stood and leaned over Alex to continue undressing the brunette. Alex reached up and wrapped her hand around the back of Olivia's neck, drawing her in for a kiss. Olivia submissively allowed Alex to explore her mouth. The blonde took her time, tasting the delicate flavor of the scallops and nipping Olivia's full lips so that they would be deliciously swollen when she pulled away. She released the brunette and commanded her to continue with the steel in her eyes.

Olivia eased Alex's slacks down over her hips and dropped them on a chair near the bed. She tried to make short work of Alex's blouse without seeming overly eager but, to her pleasure, Alex decided enough was enough and added her own hands to the effort. Soon, Alex's remaining clothes were heaped on the chair. She grinned with a predatory glint in her eyes and once again kissed Olivia, a shiver dancing down her spine as Olivia moaned into Alex's kiss. Breaking the kiss, Alex firmly pushed Olivia away and rose to her feet. "Liv, lie down on the bed and cross your wrists over your head."

Olivia shuddered and complied as Alex strode from the room. As Olivia settled on the covers, she closed her eyes and felt her skin rise in goosebumps, awaiting Alex's touch with relish. Her heart skipped at the thought. She could hardly believe that Alex had even agreed to this and had never expected her girlfriend's enthusiasm for it. She crossed her wrists as instructed and focused her thoughts on the solid, secure pressure of the collar fastened around her neck. The sense of belonging to, of being owned by, the commanding blonde was so much more intense than in her dreams and she wanted to remember every touch, every shiver of this new facet of their relationship.

Alex returned, padding softly in her bare feet. Her breath escaped at the sight of her lover waiting so submissively, eyes shut and lips parted in even breathing. She continued toward the bed, scuffing her feet lightly on the rug to alert the brunette to her presence. Olivia's eyes opened lazily and she met Alex's gaze with desire evident in her brown eyes. Holding the brunette's gaze, Alex slowly lifted her left hand to reveal Olivia's steel handcuffs dangling from her index finger. Olivia's eyes widened and she instinctively jerked in alarm, pushing herself into a sitting position. Alex's amusement faded from her expression to be replaced by sternness.

"Olivia," she said threateningly.

Olivia blinked and began, "Alex, no…" But Alex's sharply raised hand cut her off.

"That's not the way to stop this," she growled. "Do you want to say the magic word, Olivia?"

The brunette paused, uncertainty in her eyes, but shook her head. She laid back down and replaced her wrists above her head, resting on the pillow. Alex growled appreciatively deep in her throat and knelt on one knee on the side of the bed. She ran one hand up the soft skin on the inside of Olivia's arm and, in a quick motion, snapped the cuff on Olivia's wrist. Deftly, she wound the chain around a bar in the headboard and snapped it shut around Olivia's other wrist, securing the brunette in her prone position. Alex eased further on to the bed, lying on her side and propping her head on her hand to look down at her lover. Olivia's eyes were tightly closed and her breath came rapidly. Alex could see her girlfriend's pulse beating in the hollow between her collar bones and she leaned down to press a kiss there. Kissing a warm trail across Olivia's collarbone, Alex finally pressed her lips to her girlfriend's ear.

"Just say the word if you need to, sweetie. But you should remember the rules I told you earlier. You're not supposed to move without permission and I think you must have forgotten to address me properly. I guess you'll have to be punished. For now, though, I think we'll put that off for a little bit." She bit down on Olivia's earlobe as she finished her reminder and was satisfied to hear the startled yelp. This was going to be fun, she mused.

Alex ran her hand lightly across Olivia's smooth, warm stomach appreciatively. She cupped one of Olivia's breasts, feeling its weight and firmness, and ran her thumb over her girlfriend's already erect nipple, eliciting a shuddering breath. Her hand continued its travels upwards until her palm rested on Olivia's cheek. "Open your eyes, baby," she breathed. Olivia complied, turning her head at her girlfriend's gentle insistence, and Alex breathed deeply at the intense arousal evident in Olivia's darkened eyes. Alex kissed her girlfriend, taking her time with the task. This was an activity that Alex never tired of and the new element of Olivia's submission encouraged Alex to re-explore her lover's familiar kiss.

Alex finally pulled away and she was pleased that Olivia leaned in, clearly missing the intimate contact. Alex gently pressed Olivia back into the mattress as she pushed herself into a kneeling position, straddling one of Olivia's thighs. "Keep your eyes open, baby. I want you to watch me," she crooned, already running one hand over her own stomach. Once satisfied that Olivia was obeying, Alex threw her head back and scratched her nails over one nipple. With the other hand, she traced a slow and meandering path up her kneeling thigh toward her core. She bit her lip as she reached in between her thighs. She continued caressing her breast, exerting gentle pressure and friction on her nipple until she felt that it couldn't possibly become any harder. A low moan began to build deep in her chest as she parted her labia with one hand and ran a finger over her folds, ghosting across her clitoris. Gradually, she began to gyrate her hips, pressing with slowly increasing pressure against the warmth and smoothness of Olivia's thigh.

She continued her actions and felt goose bumps spread over her skin as the beginnings of an orgasm rippled along the edges of her consciousness. This delicious sensation was suddenly interrupted by a low moan from the woman beneath her. Alex snapped her head up to meet Olivia's heavily lidded eyes with a stern look. "Liv," she growled, "I don't remember asking you to join me." Olivia's eyes widened fractionally before she spoke.

"But, Alex," she began but choked on her words as Alex reached down and pinched one of her nipples forcefully. She hissed through her suddenly clenched teeth and Alex waited patiently, maintaining the pressure until Olivia once again met her gaze.

"Olivia, behave or I'll punish you right now and you'll go to bed without my touch. Understand?"

Olivia rushed to respond, hoping that Alex would release her nipple if she complied; the pain her girlfriend's was inflicting was surprisingly intense and Olivia's didn't know how much more she could stand before she cried out. "Yes, ma'am," she groaned.

Alex released Olivia's tortured nipple and returned her hand to caressing her own breasts. She resumed her agonizingly slow rocking against Olivia's thigh and began to touch herself in earnest. She wanted to torment her lover but not into oblivion. Alex wanted the brunette feisty for the rest of her plans. Waves of pleasure washed over her entire body, clouding her vision and sharpening her hearing until she could clearly sense each of Olivia's shuddering breaths interlacing with her own. A few more moments and Alex moaned loudly, pressing heavily down onto Olivia's thigh so that the brunette could feel her mistress's warmth and wetness slick on her skin. Alex remained perfectly still as the aftershocks shook her senses.

Slowly, her hands slid down to rest on either side of Olivia's body, supporting the blonde's weight as she bent over her lover. She pressed her lips to Olivia's but not before she noted that Olivia's eyes were still open as she had instructed earlier. She broke their chaste kiss and, letting her breath waft warmly over Olivia's cheek, whispered, "You were a good girl, Liv. Now you get your reward."

Unhurriedly, Alex edged towards the foot of the bed on her hands and knees. She bent to nibble the delicate skin just under Olivia's jaw before opening her lips and sucking hungrily. Olivia turned her cheek to the pillow, offering more of her throat to Alex's mouth. Alex could feel Olivia's low, soft moan as she continued kissing and suckling down the length of Olivia's long neck. She inhaled Olivia's warm scent, enjoying the faint aromas of garlic and a sheen of sweet perspiration. She brought her hands to Olivia's sides, running her nails up and down Olivia's ribs and scratching with just enough pressure to elicit a shiver of mixed pleasure and pain from her girlfriend.

Still working her way down Olivia's body, she kissed a line over Olivia's sternum and slid her hands over the brunette's heated skin to cup her breasts. She caressed Liv's breast lightly with her left hand and smiled against the soft skin as Olivia arched up, searching for more contact. Thoroughly enjoying her lover's silent pleading, Alex blew warm air across Olivia's other breast and the brunette shuddered in response.

"Alex," she breathed. "Please.."

Without warning, Alex drew Olivia's nipple into her mouth and bit down with sufficient force to make the prone woman gasp and pull back, seeking to end the sudden pain. "Ma'am," she yelped and Alex released the nipple. Olivia exhaled in a rush and continued, "I'm sorry, ma'am." She spoke in a gasping, low voice, the note of regret coloring her cheeks convincing Alex to continue pleasuring her lover.

Glancing at Olivia's feverish cheeks, Alex decided to move things along before Olivia simply went limp from exhaustion. She spread one hand over Olivia's breast, kneading gently and rubbing her thumbnail softly across a dark, dusky pink nipple. Olivia squirmed, rattling the handcuffs against the slats of the headboard. Alex scooted further down the bed and used her knee to encourage Olivia to spread her tanned thighs a little further apart. Still caressing Olivia's breast in a way Alex knew would drive her to distraction, Alex gripped the brunette's hip with her free hand and leaned down to kiss lightly just above her lover's musky center. Agonizingly tenderly, Alex kissed nearer and nearer to where Olivia clearly wanted her to be. She suddenly switched tactics, drawing Olivia's delicate clitoris between her lips and flicking it with the tip of her tongue. Olivia jerked, struggling to curl closer to Alex and fighting the steel cuffs holding her flat.

Alex hummed into Olivia's core, the mild vibrations coaxing a long moan from the aroused woman. Olivia's breath was shallow, her cheeks flushed deeply, her head thrown back against the pillow. Alex began to make love to her girlfriend in earnest, alternately kissing and licking Olivia's clitoris, drawing the sensitive bud between her teeth with feather-light pressure. A high, trembling groan twisted from high in Olivia's chest. Encouraged by her lover's moans and squirms, particularly by the clink of the handcuffs as Olivia worried at her bonds, Alex sucked gently and then with increasing intensity at Olivia's clit. Olivia arched her back, gripping the headboard until her knuckles whitened and Alex had to exert herself to hold the brunette's hips against the mattress. A breathless, cracked groan was the only sound Olivia uttered as an orgasm painted a white-hot streak across her consciousness. Alex lessened her ministrations, caressing and guiding her girlfriend through the aftershocks before pushing her back to lie on the bed.

Once Olivia's breathing had slowed, Alex knelt and gracefully climbed from the bed, picking up the key she had dropped on the nightstand and deftly slipped the cuffs from around Olivia's wrists. Alex tossed the key and cuffs back onto the stand and sat on the edge of the bed. She tenderly eased Olivia's stiff arms down to rest across her waist, rubbing each slightly purple hand with her own to encourage the blood to return. Olivia sighed in pleasure and watched her blonde girlfriend from behind long-lidded eyes. Alex smiled lovingly at her sleepy lover and, raising one relaxed hand to her mouth, kissed the palm and each fingertip.

Between kisses, Alex spoke gently to her lover. "Olivia, you were a good girl but you broke some of my rules and you must have your punishment or you'll never learn." Olivia's drooping eyelids popped open in surprise and she parted her lips to speak before reconsidering. Alex stood and helped Olivia out of the bed. Still holding her hands, Alex guided the bewildered brunette to the bedroom wall. Alex placed a hand at the small of Olivia's back and pushed gently, silently instructing Olivia to step forward until the tip of her nose touched the wall.

"Hands on your head, darling," she drawled, releasing her hold on the brunette so she could comply. Olivia did as she was told, albeit hesitantly. Alex stepped close, leaning so her lips brushed Olivia's ear. "Stand just like this and don't move. You'll stay here for five minutes and think about how you can be better next time. If you don't want to, you can always say the word and we can go to bed. But if you want to be a good girl, you'll do as I say." Without waiting for a response, Alex strode away from the brunette, heading for the bathroom to clean up a little and throw on a pair of pajamas.

Olivia stared at the ivory paint directly in front of her face and laced her fingers more securely on top of her head. She couldn't believe how intense that experience had been, how aroused she had been by the gentle tightness of the leather collar around her throat and the rapidly warmed steel restraining her. Just her brief reminiscence was already creating a pooling warmth deep in her abdomen and she struggled to maintain smooth and even breaths. She was supposed to be thinking about her mistakes, not rewarding herself with fantasies. She closed her eyes tightly and focused on inhaling and exhaling, waiting for Alex to come back and release her.

Alex padded from the bathroom, feeling refreshed and pleasantly tired, comfortably attired in a pair of cotton boxers and a white t-shirt. She allowed herself to smile widely when she saw that Olivia was in precisely the position in which she had been left. Alex figured that the five minutes were up and guessed that the brunette wasn't counting anyway. Besides, after that delicious performance, Alex felt like spoiling her lover a little bit. She scuffed her bare feet as she walked toward the brunette and, bringing Olivia's hands down to interlace their fingers, leaned into to plant a passionate but chaste kiss on Olivia's lips.

"Come to bed, honey," she murmured, leaning in for a second, quick peck. She patted Olivia's backside and nudged her gently toward the bathroom. Alex climbed into the still-warm bed and drew the covers up over her legs as she relaxed into a pillow propped against the headboard. A few minutes later, after the muffled sounds of water running and teeth brushing, Olivia emerged dressed in cotton pants and a black tank top. Much to Alex's surprise, the collar was still buckled around Olivia's long neck.

Alex reached for her lover, welcoming her to bed. As the brunette joined her, settling against the pillow and snuggling so her head rested on the blonde's shoulder, Alex began to fiddle with the buckle of the collar. Olivia's hand shot up and covered Alex's slim hand, stilling its movement. "Leave it," she said softly. "I sort of want to, you know, keep it on." Olivia's voice trailed off as Alex wrapped her arm around the brunette's shoulder, drawing her closer as the notion of Olivia's willing submission incited an intense desire for tender intimacy.

With her free hand, Alex switched off the bedside lamp and settled further down onto the mattress, encouraging her girlfriend to curl on her side so Alex could cuddle her. She ran a slim finger along the edge of the collar, relishing the feel of the leather against her lover's skin. Olivia sighed quietly and wrapped Alex's arm around her waist so that she could rest more tightly pressed to her girlfriend's warm body. As Alex felt sleep begin to cloud her consciousness, her thoughts turned briefly to her new plan to pick up a few necessities as soon as possible. Pushing the thoughts away, Alex relaxed into the moment, simply enjoying the comfortable contact and allowing herself to drift off.


End file.
